


镜子

by Dnjungle



Series: Volcano [1]
Category: Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnjungle/pseuds/Dnjungle
Summary: 如果Aviles死活不跟Acosta和解，加一点角色研究一年前的老文
Relationships: Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo/his first wife, Pedro Avilés/Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo
Series: Volcano [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660636
Kudos: 6





	镜子

别的地方是一块反面的镜子。旅行者能够看到他自己所拥有的是何等的少，而他所未曾拥有和永远不会拥有的是何等的多。

——《看不见的城市》

1973

胡安娜的尸体封装在一个绿色袋子里，头部的位置用马克笔标注着“#3 21 11 70”。菲利克斯阅读着这条信息，思考这间停尸房中是否停留过“#1 21 11 70”或“#2 21 11 70”。一天之中的第三次死亡，痛苦缓缓淹没在一串数据中。也许有人会在停尸房哼上一首歌，也许有人走进来，以为自己是全世界最为悲伤的人。身后的护工轻轻关上门，在门外点上一支烟。

菲利克斯拉开袋子，注视妻子青色的嘴唇、肿胀的脖颈和遍布全身的脓包。先是肺炎，再是败血症。他每天在医院和州长官邸之间奔波，从塞力斯和拉斐手里借来的钱变成化疗的药物。骨髓移植刚刚诞生，理论上可以用来治疗白血病，但从没有成功的案例。菲利克斯没表现出来，但拉斐猜测，他此刻一定痛恨自己的无能为力。很快菲利克斯开始像同僚那样四处搜刮油水，难为那些本已有难处的人，像他一样的人。他考虑过加入拉斐研发无籽大麻的事业，可短期内不见成效，他需要快钱。他从没告诉过胡安娜州长的利息是多少。胡安娜那时还能开口说话，在菲利克斯面前遮掩溃烂的皮肤。他们交换疲惫的眼神，仿佛对彼此的愧疚心知肚明。

胡安娜第二次进急救室的那天，菲利克斯开着警车，差点撞坏州长家的喷泉。他冲进书房，请求塞力斯为他引荐“几位朋友”。州长拍拍他的肩膀，免去了他一半的利息，说当这件事已经办成了。直到胡安娜去世，塞力斯的朋友们都没有现身。

菲利克斯为妻子办了个体面的守丧。拉斐站在菲利克斯身旁，黑色的领带歪歪扭扭，一身浮尘。没人看得见的时候，拉斐大哭了一场，仿佛他才是那个痛失所爱的人。

塞力斯出现在仪式上，带着鲁道夫，慢条斯理地表示哀悼。鲁道夫紧紧拥抱了菲利克斯，力道之大，几乎让这个丧偶的男人感到无所适从。其他宾客也多少注意到菲利克斯有些魂不守舍。究其原因，他是个时刻忧心忡忡的人，在他心里，总有很多实际问题亟待解决。比起幻想，他更喜欢行动。比如此时此刻，他正在考虑如何还上塞力斯借给他的钱这件似乎不合时宜的事。和他不太亲近的人往往只看到他忧郁的神态，总是弓着背走来走去，对待胡安娜的病也太过消极。在他看来，自从胡安娜确诊的那天起，他就已经失去她了。接下来的事情不过是一场凌迟，如同那玻璃棺材四角的蜡烛一样，他们缓慢地燃烧，散发出灼人的热量。这折磨比新婚时还要锋利炽烈，疼痛比快乐留下的韵味更长。菲利克斯在焦灼感蔓延全身、疼得牙齿打颤的时候想，他从未这样爱过一个人。可是时间一长，占据菲利克斯一半生命的东西渐渐就从胡安娜变成了越来越长的账单，这是一个漫长的、潜移默化的变动，如同马萨特兰的海浪声一样隆隆作响，过程却是重复千百万遍的、隐没在生活每一个角落里的细不可闻。医院里每天上演的事件、在库利亚坎公路上的奔波削弱菲利克斯个性里逆来顺受的一面，甚至可以下这样的结论——是胡安娜把菲利克斯变成了另一个人。菲利克斯却对发生在自己身上的事没有知觉。他从没发觉过，似乎是从某一个节点起，他的视线再也不在任何人身上停留；周围行走的人不过是一个又一个罪孽，像他自己的罪孽一样不值一提；他曾经喜欢的东西都失去了颜色；他的一天简化为从一个地点尽快赶到另一个地点；一道伤口像落在别人身上一样无关紧要；当他孤零零地躺在床上时，他曾经想过，他愿意为钱做任何事。尽管到头来，世界上没有任何东西能挽回胡安娜。

奇怪的是，在胡安娜病危到离世的这段时间里，菲利克斯的心与其说是已经死去，不如说是第一次真正地开始跳动。他开始回头审视自己从商学院毕业后的每个决定，包括为什么成为州警、为什么早早结婚、用化疗延续胡安娜的生命的尝试是否正确，以及一些对他来说很关键的问题，比如上帝在他心中的份量、一个人能占有的东西是否是有限的。越是思考，他越感到愤恨。他觉得一件事是理所当然的，那就是他想要更多。与此同时，一种前所未有的饥饿折磨着他。他吃下比往常更多的东西，却感到更加虚弱无力。下车时他差点双腿一软跪在地上。他和一个小贩擦肩而过的时候，为自己买了块新表（当然是假表），即使他知道这是在付不起的账单里再加一笔。他坐在病床边，额头抵在胡安娜瘦骨嶙峋的手背上时，心里仍被这件事纠缠着。他竟然因为这份花销感到兴奋不已。他向昏睡中的妻子絮絮叨叨地讲在路上遇到一只通体漆黑的犰狳的故事，然后就那样贴着妻子的手沉沉睡去。在一种令人昏沉的热意里，他梦见自己拥有了一切他想要的东西，身体却像一块易碎的瓷器，盛着一滩冰冷的污泥。他挣扎着站起身，泥巴就从眼眶流出，从他赤裸的胸口流到下腹，仿佛一把匕首，划破了他的脸，切断了肋骨，最后穿过阴茎，夺走了他最后的尊严。一阵刺耳的长鸣把他从全身上下难以名状的剧痛中唤醒，他猛地起身，手不自主地放在腰间的配枪上，眼前像是蒙了一团白雾。他摇晃着头，仿佛一个麻风病人。等到视线渐渐清晰，他才辨清这惊人声响的来源。紧接着，一群人把他从病床前推开，一台蓝色的仪器被安置在胡安娜胸前。一阵忙乱后，一些人静静地退了出去，另一些人之间发生了几句类似叹息的交谈，但菲利克斯什么都没听见。

守丧的宾客散去后，塞力斯留了下来，鲁道夫似乎早早被他遣走了。接下来的半个多小时，塞力斯漫无目的地说了很多在美国做生意的好处，然后凑近菲利克斯的耳边：“你说想见见我的朋友，这事儿我从来都没忘，只要你还感兴趣。”

1981

“打断一下，老大。”

佩德罗·阿维莱斯疑惑地看向那个发话的男人，起初，他并没有认出他是谁。年轻男人消瘦的脸颊，透过一层雪茄的烟雾，像是每一个他遇见的相似的野心勃勃的人，又像是唯一一个称得上从痛苦中幸存的人。

阿维莱斯打量着这个胆敢打断他的人，分析着男人抱着双臂的谨慎姿态究竟意味着什么，不由像眼镜蛇一样警觉起来。转眼间，男人就走到了他面前，一手揣在口袋里，口中滔滔不绝，镇定自若却又保持着一种谦恭。阿维莱斯事后想起，认定是男人特殊的步态、和女性化的五官削弱了他言辞里的咄咄逼人，在其它任何情况下，由任何一个除此人之外的人发起的提议，他都不会这样快地做出决断。他曾经亲手处决嘲笑他是莽夫的人。非要说他为什么会同意这样的计划，也不过是因为他以为这只是个玩笑。

他花了挺长时间才想起男人的身份，因为菲利克斯更瘦了，还蓄起了胡子（他厌恶这个新造型），随后发现这个身影在脑海里长期停驻了下来。并不是那种鞋中砂砾一般的无心大意，更像长期的牙疼，几乎钻进他的神经里。

几年前，这个年轻人穿着一身过于宽大的黑色西装、跟着塞力斯出现在他的宅邸。他当时对着面前略显羞涩的人还打趣说，今天谁死了？这身打扮可真他妈操蛋。年轻人的笑容僵在脸上，过了很久才回答“我妻子”，然后从口袋掏出一张照片递给他。他接过照片，才把左手戒指上黏着的白色蜡油和黑色的着装联系了起来。他点点头，由衷称赞道“她真是个美人”，直到晚上睡前才想起来，他当时可能使用了现在时。他对接下来的交流印象说不上深，但是他仍然记得一个片段：他们在会客室聊了起来，塞力斯起身去上厕所的时候，菲利克斯把椅子拉近了点，朝他倾过身来，一头钻进了他呼出的雪茄烟雾里。接着菲利克斯开始神神秘秘地说恭维他的话，搭配那张周正的脸，这些话听起来还算顺耳。他们可能聊了香槟，可能讲了修女的笑话。加上这些无心的笑骂，阿维莱斯想自己当时应该还是比较愉快的，那是很长一段时间以来，他头一回没从对话中分心去想戈麦斯正和他抢生意的事儿。让阿维莱斯耿耿于怀的是，菲利克斯隐约给他留下了过度积极的印象，几乎给他造成了一种错觉。那是一种胜于恭维的感觉。说是错觉，是因为菲利克斯脸上在笑，眼神却很疲惫，像是一个瘫痪已久的人急于站起来，又像脱水的鱼，奄奄一息地索取氧气。一个刚刚失去妻子的男人——只要是正派人——绝不会给人那样的眼色。于是阿维莱斯最终得出那只是错觉的结论。雄狮时刻处于警戒。

**镜子**

1981

没有什么比跟巴勃罗·阿科斯塔和解更耻辱的事。菲利克斯·加亚多这个巧舌如簧的混账也改变不了这点。但这个小白脸没放过他，在他背后步步紧逼，企图说服他重新考虑此事。他在心里冷笑一声，收拾好鞋盒和行李，心意已决。他刚一转身，菲利克斯就上前一步挡在他面前，嘴里是往常报告情况时那些唬人的屁话。就在阿维莱斯脱口而出“你这狗娘养的东西，以为我像那些为钱卖命的蠢货一样？”之前，菲利克斯直直地跪下了。说他不为所动是在撒谎。阿维莱斯想起上次跪在他面前这样恳求他的人是如何惨死的。他不尊重没有底线的人。

菲利克斯仰头看着他，跪着向他走得更近了些，拉住他的裤腿：“老大，难道您不想亲手完成这个帝国的最后一块拼图吗？求您，和阿科斯塔握手言和吧。”阿维莱斯点点头，一脚揣在菲利克斯腹部。

阿维莱斯其实到死都没能理解联合广场这事儿的重要性。

在他的眼里，八年前的菲利克斯是个无伤大雅的艺术品，可以放在手里把玩一会儿，之后也就忘了，就像他这八年间做的一样。八年过去，菲利克斯找了个种大麻的姑娘，当了父亲，那张花哨的皮囊下住了一个不同的人。阿维莱斯在1972年杀了自己养的两条狗，因为他疏于照顾，狗长大了就不喜欢他了。到头来他还是不怎么擅长接受别人的善变（意思是他自己可以变卦，但别人不行）。至于菲利克斯和狗的区别，阿维莱斯想，可能是狗比较安静。

菲利克斯闷哼一声倒在地上，捂着腹部缩成一团。阿维莱斯没浪费时间，踩在菲利克斯梳得一丝不苟的头上。一种施虐欲从他心中升起。他已经多年没有体会过这种不太君子的感情了。菲利克斯开始求饶，像是在阿维莱斯燃烧的怒火上加了一把柴，差点使这只雄狮发起抖来。懦夫。阿维莱斯在菲利克斯脸上碾了一下，然后收回脚，好像那漂亮脸蛋脏了他的鞋。菲利克斯伏在地上呻吟了一会儿，下半身先跪坐起来，额头还埋在地毯里。赶在阿维莱斯补上一脚之前，他长出了一口气，直起身子跪着向前几步，压低了声音：“老大。我什么都愿意做，只要您开口。”他的鼻尖离阿维莱斯的胯下不过一拳的距离，手指轻轻地搭在阿维莱斯的腰带扣上。

阿维莱斯愣了一下，不可置信地和菲利克斯视线交汇。他的沉默显然传达了错误的信号——菲利克斯笑了，这笑容仿佛一根针，刺得他往回退了一步。他还没反应过来，腰带就已经被解开，内裤褪下了一半，阴茎和睾丸被面前的人握在手里。菲利克斯的手心很热，还出了不少汗，又热又黏，但这恰巧是阿维莱斯的软肋，他得到过的最好的手活就来自一双湿热的手。回忆起那次在杜兰戈的野合对眼前的情况没有帮助，阿维莱斯勃起了一点，给了菲利克斯鼓励。他凑上前，一下把阿维莱斯半软不硬的阴茎含进嘴里，动作之粗暴，痛得阴茎的主人差点叫出声来。这么一疼，阿维莱斯的理智才占了上风。他猛地推开菲利克斯，一屁股坐回床上，胸膛一起一伏，脖子上的血管直跳。菲利克斯缓缓靠近他，那湿漉漉的嘴角和胡须也渐渐清晰起来。阿维莱斯恨透了这胡子，没错，但是他真心认为菲利克斯现在很欠操。八年前稍纵即逝的吸引力回到了他们之间，不可忽视地存在于这个房间内。阿维莱斯看向房门。他很清楚那门没有锁，门外的兄弟随时可以进来，目睹他们的老大和冉冉升起的新星“瘦子”搞在一起。但如果他现在过去锁上，就是率先向欲望屈服了。所以他什么都没做，等待菲利克斯的手搭上他分开的膝盖，等待他的嘴唇亲吻着他的阴茎。这次菲利克斯的动作轻柔了些，弓着腰跪在阿维莱斯腿间，舌头一下一下舔过柱身，好像在赞美这宝贝有多么雄伟。接下来他也确实赞美了：“佩德罗先生，我从没见过（停下来吮吸着龟头），这么大的鸡巴。”阿维莱斯回答：“你见过多少鸡巴？”这是个公平的问题，谁都要这么问的，谁都会好奇，说出这种话的已婚男人究竟有着怎样的另一面。

菲利克斯笑了笑，一边撸动着阿维莱斯的阴茎一边说：“我也年轻过。”

于是阿维莱斯开始想象菲利克斯十七八岁时在阴茎丛林行走的样子。他那时候肯定比现在还要漂亮，或许也更莽撞。在酒吧认识一个人，一起观看猫王的《流浪歌手》，然后在车里把对方的脑子都操出来。阿维莱斯想，他愿意遇见十八岁的菲利克斯，雄狮和少年，像是一段不错的冒险故事的开头。

不要搞错，阿维莱斯还是生菲利克斯的气的，只是当下性欲更为急迫。菲利克斯的口交风格不幸属于欠缺耐心的一种，好像他才是更生气的那个。他吞咽着阿维莱斯的阴茎，几乎给老大造成一种印象，他已经肖想这个很久了。他抱着阿维莱斯壮实的腰部，吸得唾液直流到下巴上，几次深喉把睾丸都打湿了，仿佛一个饥肠辘辘的人刚刚得到食物，让阿维莱斯非常受用。也许他的阴茎真的很迷人。在心里，他飘飘然地想，跟阿科斯塔和好也不见得是一件坏事。但他还是要难为菲利克斯一下。

被从地上拉起来时，菲利克斯看起来有点恍惚。阿维莱斯在他膝盖后踹了一脚，轻轻松松把他按在了床沿上。菲利克斯这才意识到将要发生的事，激烈地挣扎起来：“不行！老大！我等会儿还要和DFS见面！”阿维莱斯赶紧把他的脸按进床铺里，担心外面的兄弟已经听见了。阴茎在菲利克斯的腿间蹭了几下，手上也没闲着，把他的裤子连着腰带一起拽了下来。

菲利克斯的手在腰间无措地摸了几下，最终停留在自己被腰带紧紧压制的阴茎上，喘息里都是耐人寻味的痛楚。阿维莱斯在他瘦削的屁股上吐了口唾沫，就想直接把阴茎塞进去。菲利克斯大喊大叫起来。很快，他们就听见敲门声：“老大？还好吗？”

他们两个都噤了声。阿维莱斯的手狠狠地扣在菲利克斯的腰上，在一片难得的静默中，把阴茎缓缓送进了他的体内。菲利克斯绷紧了全身，咬住自己的手腕，屁股却在熟练地放松。直到阴茎的根部抵达他的肛口，整个入口被操得陷进去，阿维莱斯才慢吞吞地开口：“没事儿。你们先下去吧，我等会儿就来。”

门外答道：“是，老大。”

菲利克斯倒吸一口气，过了半天才敢发出一阵痛苦的呻吟：“求求您，老大，我受不了了，停下……求您停下……”阿维莱斯听了这话便开始抽送起来，顶得身下人的大腿一次次撞上床沿，屁股一次次痉挛着收紧。阿维莱斯喜欢这种条件反射，这是一个欠操的人的忠实反应。因此他操得越来越快，抓着菲利克斯的下半身往他的阴茎上撞，嘴里念念有词：“是谁说‘我什么都愿意做’的？那些广场的混蛋也这样操过你吧？嗯？阿科斯塔的鸡巴有我的一半大吗？你让阿雷亚诺兄弟俩一起操你了是不是？你跟法尔孔那个死基佬一定很合得来。你的妻子和女儿知道你的这一面吗？那个种大麻的知道吗？”菲利克斯摇摇头，呻吟中的痛苦加重了：“我只和您一个人……”

“什么？”阿维莱斯拔出阴茎，把菲利克斯翻过来问道。

菲利克斯低头沉思了一下，似乎在寻找合适的措辞：“结婚后我只和您一个人干过。”

阿维莱斯否认他此刻是真的很愿意和阿科斯塔和解。

菲利克斯看他没说话，艰难地从床上爬起来，把乱成一团的西装、裤子和鞋子甩到一边，躺回床上，向阿维莱斯张开腿。

阿维莱斯回过神来看到的第一个画面就是菲利克斯闭着眼睛、舌头舔着手指、然后慢慢把手指送进自己身体里。他没有见过更美的东西。他站起身来，着魔地欣赏着菲利克斯的手指在那个红肿的小洞进进出出的样子，注视着乳白色的唾液从入口里满溢出来。

下一秒，他回到那里，用阴茎重新填满了菲利克斯。菲利克斯立刻抱住他的后背，大腿紧紧地缠住他。

阿维莱斯听不到除了他们的喘息和心跳之外的声音。菲利克斯就在他肩头，咬着他的耳朵，像只动物一样和他靠在一起。雄狮从未如此脆弱过。

他咒骂一声，抓住菲利克斯后脑的头发，咬牙切齿地狠操他那窄小的洞口，那肉红色的连接身体内部与外部的器官。他希望自己的阴茎能再接近事实一步，希望这次交媾能帮他明白他在历史中扮演的角色。他有太多恨菲利克斯的理由，比如他的身体和野心是如何猛烈地燃烧，比如自己的眼睛始终在看向未来时失去焦距。

他记得于三十岁某天醒来的感觉，他希望自己是个传奇，而不是笑柄。他钻进菲利克斯的身体里，几乎以为他们是一个人。

菲利克斯在他耳边说：“阿科斯塔必须给您一个面子。佩德罗先生，我会奉你为王。”

他隐约听见自己说，我答应你。

阿维莱斯射精时感到一阵反胃，但他强撑着爬起来，阴茎上湿漉漉的，有一刻，他还以为是血。菲利克斯躺在那里看着他，眼神意味不明，腿间垂软的阴茎像是某种鸟类。他跌跌撞撞地走到一边，把裤子拉好，抓起自己的帽子和波洛领带，一股脑地戴在身上，甚至不敢抬头看镜子。然后他把菲利克斯的西装扔到床上，企图掩盖自己的慌乱和无能。他在走廊里差点吐出来。洗过脸后，感觉好了一些。他的一个手下在大堂等他，另一个过了一会儿才匆匆赶到。面对年轻人的愧疚，他没有训斥，而是挥了挥手展现自己的大度。他想让今晚尽快结束。

阿维莱斯走进会议室，一眼就注意到一个戴着墨镜的男人。在夜晚的室内戴着墨镜？看来是除阿科斯塔外屋里最大的混蛋。这个叫纳瓦的男人甚至不参与举杯，坐在那里不停地整理西装，扣子解开再扣上，一副不耐烦的样子。菲利克斯按时出现在会议室门口，换了一套衬衫，面色如常，看不出一点刚刚躺在他身下的痕迹。臣服的菲利克斯难道是他的幻觉？

任谁都看得出阿科斯塔的用意。阿维莱斯这辈子在工作和生活上遵守的一个原则就是——永远不跟满嘴谎言的人渣合作。多少个菲利克斯·加亚多也改变不了他的主意。

归根结底，是菲利克斯使他蒙羞了。他的神经因为这个年轻人而隐隐作痛。他急需摆脱这种感觉。菲利克斯不是他埋葬的第一个情人。

纳瓦提着枪从车里出来，他没料到即将发生的事。

剧痛之中，他听见菲利克斯叫他老大。这声音与他所有的下属和情人的声音相仿。他在床上就看出来了，菲利克斯永远是忠心耿耿的。他翻过身，期待菲利克斯用几小时前抱住他的手拉他起来，却对上黑色的眼睛和黑色的枪口。

有些动物花去一生的大部分时间睡眠，剩下的几小时用于交配。

1973

阿维莱斯的会客室天花板足有五米高，完全忽略了人体尺度问题。但菲利克斯很喜欢这里的氛围。不论是占据一整面墙的酒柜、微微发绿的铁制吊灯，还是支撑拱券的方柱上装饰的猎物标本，他都带着艳羡的眼神去观赏。他绕过球台和摆放着奔马雕像的窄桌，凑近一幅装裱起来的照片。那是约翰·韦恩在关山飞渡里的剧照。照片里的韦恩一手持枪，微微蹙眉，举手投足带有一种菲利克斯羡慕的男子气概。

这时，阿维莱斯手持雪茄从书房现身，呼出的烟雾在午后的阳光下环绕着他。塞力斯为他们作了介绍，阿维莱斯的手十分有力，说话的神情与韦恩甚至有很多相似之处。菲利克斯不由自主地环起手臂，并非是感到不安全，只是他觉得，谦卑的态度也许会讨阿维莱斯喜欢。短暂的谈话过后，菲利克斯就对这个男人佩服得五体投地。他们谈到为阿维莱斯工作的事。阿维莱斯显得非常随和大度，当场把菲利克斯收入麾下。

菲利克斯第一次管阿维莱斯叫老大。

菲利克斯想，他愿意为佩德罗先生去死。


End file.
